Aoki x Matsu (part 2)
by Yuki-Megumu
Summary: last part.


When Aoki arrived at his house Matsuda was playing with a small cat on the couch. Matsu half-smiled "you're the first girl to ever enter my home! Welcome!" Aoki crossed her arms freezing, she let out a sneeze "It was freezing out there" Matsu looked over at her in disbelief "are you crazy? It was nice out there." She pulled out her cell phone **Ten Missed Calls** read the screen, Aoki muttered under her breath "I'm so dead" He looked at her screen "Is it that time of month for her? Or is she just naturally like that?" Ignoring the question she put her shoes back on and opened the door. Matsu ran to her and grabbed her sleeve "wait a second, let me walk you home. It's too cold and I don't want you to fall or get hurt." Aoki slammed the door in his face and began walking; she coughed multiple times and began to feel light headed. Matsu caught up with her right before she was about to faint "If I have to save your life one more time I'm going to wrap you in bubble wrap, seriously." Aoki opened her eyes widely "Where am I? Why are you holding me? What's wrong? Take me home." He put his hand over her mouth and lifted her up "shut up. Your house is too far away. You're coming to my house weather you like it or not." Aoki then passed out again.

Matsu sat her in his bed with as many blankets and pillows possible. He had Matsuda make her soup. He was trying to do anything, just one simple thing, to make Aoki like him but instead she ran away and this is the situation now. When she opened her eyes Matsu was asleep on the edge of the bed, he felt her movement and searched for her hand "you're finally awake, thank goodness." Aoki looked confused "did you really carry me all the way back here?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up "Why would I leave you out there in the cold?" Aoki looked out the window "why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?" Matsu looked down at his hands "You're the first friend I've made since I moved. Why would I be mean to you?" Aoki laid back down in his bed "You acted like I was some unattractive loser when I was showing you around" Matsu rubbed the back of his neck "Can we forget about that?" Aoki puffed out her cheeks "I never knew you were interested in art, when if first met you I thought you were really stuck up, being with you all day made me realize you're actually kind of nice." Matsu looked at Aoki sharply "I thought you were an uptight bitch. 'Guess I was wrong about that, your cute, clumsy, and a good diamond colorer" Aoki pushed the blankets off of her and tried wriggling herself out of bed, Matsu grabbed her and pulled the blankets back onto her "don't get out of bed, your hands are still cold. Matsuda is making you soup, which she does very rarely so you have to eat it!" She smiled and laid back "I like your bedroom." Matsu sat at the bottom of the bed "Thank you. I painted that" He pointed to the designs on the ceiling "my mom had a fit when she found out but I've always been proud of it." Aoki just stared at it in amazement "what got you interested in painting?" He looked at her and smiled "well, to be honest one day I just decided to draw a flower and it turned out to be really good, so I improved it and now I just love to draw." Aoki put a hand on Matsu's cheek "Keep up the good work." He moved in closer to her and kissed her head. She covered her face with his blanket "Idiot! Don't kiss me without me knowing!" Matsu smiled and walked out of the bedroom "I'll be right back with the soup." Aoki smiled and put a hand where he had just kissed her.

When Aoki got home she got an earful from Merli "Stupid stupid stupid! Why didn't you come home? Did that boy rape you?" Aoki threw her shoes off and ran up to her room "it's none of your business!" She slept good that night, dreaming about her and Matsu in the drawing on his ceiling. I guess it was safe to say that she had a crush on him.

It was Friday and Matsu looked cuter than ever, he wore a blue, black, and white plaid shirt and jeans. Aoki wore a back long sleeved sweater dress with baby blue tights underneath; this was her typical style. When he saw Aoki he smiled and ran over to her "you forgot your drawing last night" all the girls around him gasped and exploded in an argument, Matsu grabbed her hand and pulled her into the library "did you arrive home safely? Did you get in trouble?" Aoki shrugged her shoulders "When she asked me what happened I ran into my room and screamed 'it's none of your business" Matsu laughed and grabbed her hands, Im sorry if this is like awkward but um, would you like to go to the movies with me?" Aoki put her hands on her hips "why the movies? Let's just go on a walk." Matsu smiled "Do you have a cell phone?" Aoki held out her phone "what's your number?" Before they could exchange numbers put his hands on both of their shoulders "why did you two go into my office?" Matsu shook off Kiyoteru's arm "We came here to draw and then the snow turned into a blizzard so we were trapped here, we were getting thirsty and water would be gross, then we used the machine." The librarian laughed "I don't mind, you two are my best students, you can go in there whenever you want." Matsu handed back Aoki's phone "I have my number programmed in, just text me so I can save yours." She blushed and texted him ***Tonight at 8. Park. Don't be late!"**

Aoki sat at the fountain in her navy blue quarter-length sleeved dress and black tights waiting for Matsu. He arrived 10 minutes later in the same outfit he wore at school "I'm sorry I'm late, my sister needed help putting eardrops in. You look pretty" he grabbed her hand to help her up. Aoki blushed and pulled her book tightly to her chest "I like your shirt. Funny thing is that I have one just like it." He looked at her and put a warm hand on her face "Are you cold? I don't want you to pass out again." She shrugged him off "I'm fine, it's not that cold out tonight anyways." He sighed deeply "You're so stressful!" Aoki started walking away from him, she thought to herself about what he had said. Was she really that stressful? Aoki crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks-which she did every time her and Matsu got into an awkward situation "I'm not stressful! I'm always like this!" Matsu ran a nervous hand through his hair "Ok, Ok. Sure." She stopped and waited for him to catch up with her "So, how was your day?" She asked nervously biting her lip. Matsu shrugged "It was okay I guess, it would be nice if everyone would stop flirting with me." Under her breath she said "at least you have people who want to be near you" he then finished what he was saying "But when I'm with you, suddenly I forget everything bad that happened." Aoki began walking away from him blushing "You're so weird" she look back at him with a face as red as a tomato "but I guess I kind of like that" After Aoki turned around it began snowing lightly, then blew at them faster and faster, of course she had forgotten her coat. The weather looked perfect outside and she had thought she wouldn't need it, her eyes went fuzzy. Matsu ran to her and caught her, he never noticed until now that Aoki's eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen. Damn! Why did she have to be so cute? He lifted her up and wrapped his jacket around them both. Aoki blinked her eyes rapidly trying to see where she was, it was warm wherever she was. She knew it was Matsu; Aoki pushed herself closer to him and closed her eyes taking in his smell. It was a smell that she just couldn't put her finger on, maybe it was green apple. She looked up into the top of the jacket "You smell like green apples" He looked down into the jacket and smiled "thanks." Matsu pushed her closer to him, Aoki stood on her tiptoes to be at face level with him. He semi-unwrapped her and put his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and came closer to his face, blushing lightly she attempted to just kiss his cheek but Matsu turned his head and made her kiss him on the lips. It was only a small kiss but Aoki wanted more. She stayed close to his face for a while, neither one of them wanted to see the massive blush on their faces. Aoki was the first to pull away she looked at Matsu put he didn't smile he just looked into the distance. She turned around quickly, Matsu looked angry now "I don't like you Aoki. I just want us to be friends!" Aoki had tears in her eyes "Well I like you and you can't change that. I love you Matsu!" She began to cry, his words hurt her so much. Matsu turned to walk away "don't talk to me again. Please." Aoki sat on the ground, letting the cold freeze her.

Aoki woke up in her own bedroom and talked to herself "please tell me it was all a dream!" She checked her phone- **_2 unread messages_**. They were from Matsu ***You should really just stay indoors during the winter instead of making me carry you home* *call me as soon as you wake up* **Well, it was 4:00 in the morning he wouldn't be awake now. She called him anyways, His number was already stuck in her brain from all the times she wanted to call him but didn't from being too scared. To her luck he actually answered, he was talking in that sexy sleepy boy voice that almost made her want to kiss him again, even though that went horribly. She spoke first "You told me to call you, what did you need?" He quickly replied "I'm so sorry Aoki. Really. When you kissed me I freaked out and yelled. I just want us to go back to the way we were, and forget about the kiss" Aoki frowned "was it really that bad?" Matsu waved her thought away "We're going to forget about it completely, okay?" Aoki shook her head _no_ but just to please her love she said "okay." She could tell he was crying "are you okay?" Then the phone illuminated **_call ended_**.

1 week later

Aoki walked to the library in hopes of finding Matsu. He looked at her and shooed her away "don't come over here!" She looked at him confused "are you drawing something perverted that you don't want me to see?" She smiled and walked over to him; Matsu shoved whatever he was doing into his bag "It's your Christmas present. I can't tell you about it so you'll have to wait." Aoki blushed and looked away "t-thank you" Matsu smiled "are you doing anything for break?" Aoki shrugged "not really. I was planning on making plans with Rion since we haven't talked for a while." Matsu looked up at her "I have an idea, maybe we could all come to my house and we could have a gift exchange" Aoki lit up with excitement "I would love that!"

When Aoki found her, Rion jumped with joy and gave her a hug "I can't believe you're dating Matsu! All the girls are SO jealous." The blunette gave her friend a confused look "We aren't dating." Rion shook her head fiercely "But you kissed him!" Aoki blushed "He rejected me! He's not my boyfriend. _AND_ it was just a small kiss not a 'let me strip you down a suck all over you' kind of kiss you pervert." The purple haired girl laughed so hard that tears came to her eyes "You know me so well! Now what did you need?" "Oh, Matsu had an idea that we all go to his house for a gift exchange." "OHMIGOD! I'll come IF you wear a santa girl outfit." Aoki sighed "fine. But let's not tell Matsu, we'll surprise him." Rion winked at her and skipped down the hallway "call me! We're going to the mall!"

Rion was standing by the photo booth with a bag in her hand when Aoki walked in her friend screamed "Aoki-chaaaan! I found the perfect outfits for you! Come try it on!" when Aoki walked into dressing room and opened the bag she screamed at Rion who was on the other side of the door "This thing is so short it shouldn't be legal!" The girl laughed evilly saying back "he'll love it. Now shut up and try it on!"

It was the day of the gift exchange, Aoki and Rion argued at the other side of the door. The blue haired girl held the gifts to her tightly; she took a shivering hand and rang the doorbell. Matsuda opened the door and waved at Aoki smiling she returned the greeting and mouthed _hi_. When Matsu saw her, his nose bled. She was wearing a santa girl dress, more like lingerie, that went to about the middle of her thighs one misstep and the people around her were going to get a panty shot, it had white fluff around the bottom and on the spaghetti straps, to complete the look she wore a santa hat. Matsu looked away blushing picturing her in an indecent way "y-you look nice" Aoki puffed out her cheeks "Rion forced me to wear this!" Rion kicked the back of her friends' leg making Aoki fall onto Matsu, just to make the party more interesting she added "What cute panties you have Aoki-chan. Purple blue and diamonds, your favorite." Aoki looked up at Matsu who was a deeper red than she was, he was looking at the sky with a small nosebleed. Rion laughed deviously "why don't we go inside and start the party, I smell food!"

When the 3 of them walked in Matsuda had a small santa hat on like Aoki's she handed one to Matsu and Rion, In Matsuda's hand was a small chalkboard and in beautiful writing was _welcome! We're so glad to have you here._ The purple haired girl poked her friend and whispered "why isn't she talking?" Aoki smiled at her loves sister and whispered to Rion "Shes deaf." Matsuda wrote on her chalkboard _let the games begin_! After playing board games for 2 hours it was finally time for the presents. Rion handed Aoki a small blue box, it was a diamond half heart-Her fiend had the other half, In return Aoki gave the girl a thin box and inside was a shirt with her favorite K-pop singer on it, then they hugged. Rion fangirled while giving him her present, it was a blue and white camera "I thought It looked like your hair!" He smiled and thanked her. Matsuda handed Rion a long purple pink and green scarf with mittens, she handed Aoki and Matsu their present-It was for both of them!- Matsuda and Rion were holding hands jumping up and down, The two touched hands whil opening the gift together. It was a yarn scarf that was long. Matsuda wrote on her chalkboard again _you wrap the scarf around both of you_ Aoki turned dark red "but we aren't dating." Matsu handed her sister and Rion their gifts, He grabbed Aoki's hand and pulled her into his room. He handed her a small nut wide box, Aoki looked up at him "can I open it" He smiled "well I would hope so" She opened the box, It was a drawing, this must have been the reason they hadn't talked all week. It was the scene from when he rejected her, but this time he had a smile on his face and she was on her tiptoes "I'm really sorry about that. Read the back." She flipped the paper over, it read:

_Aoki, for the past 4 months you took me under your wing. I must say you were A bitch at first, but I realized your clumsy, cute, and a good friend. I loved being stuck with you in the library the one day. I know you don't like talking about it, neither do I, but when you kissed me that night I was surprised and angry that it wasn't me to make the first move. I told you I didn't like you, but that was a lie. I thought about it and started drawing this, the way I planned it, you called me and I wanted to die because you sounded so sad. I knew it was my fault for making you cry. Anyways, I love you Aoki Lapis and could we give it a chance?_

_ ~Sincerely, Matsu_

Aoki wiped tears from her eyes… He loved her. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered "I love you too" Matsu wiped tears from his eyes also and looked away blushing "could we try it again?" Aoki stood on her tiptoes, got as close to his body as possible, Matsu wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down at her trying not to have a nosebleed again from her little dress. He grabbed her chin and lifted her face to his and kissing her lightly on the mouth. Rion and Matsuda ran in blushing "so cute~ does this make you guys a couple now!?" the purple haired girl jumped up and down excitedly. Aoki and Matsu looked at each other and blushed "would you like to be my girlfriend?" Aoki handed him a large box, When he opened it confetti exploded everywhere. At the bottom was an art easel "you said you wanted one of these right?" Matsu looked away sadly "well yeah. But you never answered my question. Does that mean no?" Aoki smiled "read the box" it read _would you be my boyfriend?_ It was a really corny and embarrassing way to ask somebody out but it made her have butterflies. Matsu shook his head yes and so did Aoki. Matsuda held up a camera and took a picture of them looking at each other.

Matsu and Aoki walked into school hand in hand, of course they got stares from everyone but the never even noticed. Matsu kissed her forehead "I'll see you in the library 5th period okay." Aoki nodded her head and crossed her legs shyly.


End file.
